


Will you be my carry?

by slaughterme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Bullying, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, League of Legends Judgement, M/M, MOBAS, Online Romance, Sexual Content, Skyforge - Freeform, Werefox Stiles, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterme/pseuds/slaughterme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are online friends who don't know each other's real names, faces or where they live. All they know about each other is their love for MOBAS, MMOS, and other random bits that have popped up in conversations. Little does Derek know, the gamer geek he lusts after online, is the boy he torments during school hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. League of Lossers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I'm trying out, if I get good responses, I promise to continue this series when I can.  
> I'm sorry that I promised a second part to one of my other works, but the day after I promised it, an old friend I crushed on for ages came back into my life and asked me out, I've been so derpy in love and forgetting about writing for my new boyfriend and trying out all these sexual things i write about in real life.

I'll be adding to this story whenever I can but I'm extremely busy with year 12, sports and balancing a boyfriend (he's seriously the best and the reason i have confidence for anything) on top of all that.

I promise to try and get a new chapter out at least every 2 weeks but some times i just get bogged down with homework as I have picked a couple study classes (regret).

I've reposed the first chapter after adding more to it and fixing up some mistakes.


	2. League of Lossers

“Why do we have the Skype cam on our chests again?” Derek complains into the headset, angling the webcam down before clicking the camera button. 

“Oh shush ‘Mr AlphaWolf69’, you know how I feel about my hideous face and cool people with amazing muscle definition seeing that!” Stiles snarks back, putting on a fake growl for his friend’s username.

Derek rolls his eyes before exclaiming, “PansyKochanie can’t talk,” in a playful tone.

Derek watched the other boys chest jump as the boy laughed. “Touché. So what are we playing tonight, my lovely companion? Smite, Dota or league?” Stiles asked, swinging around the computer chair side to side.

“How about Hots? We’ve played it like once since it came out,” Derek drawled, smirking when Stiles’ hits his leg on the side of his desk.

“Pffft! No! I hate that there is no team chat! How else will I ask for back up! League it is! I’ll support you my darling!” Stiles exclaims making the older boy laugh.

Both boys log onto the online MOBA and start up a game queue. “I’m going Zilean for this, what about you?” Stiles ask as he stretches in his chair, his shirt lifting to show a sliver of skin.

Derek stared at the boys pale white skin and licked his lips, not even noticing Stiles had asked him a question. “Wolf! Just for ignoring me I get to pick who you play! Go Draven, wolf! Please? I haven’t seen you Draven in ages!” Stiles smirks, knowing how much his online friend loves Draven but doesn’t like playing characters he doesn’t have skins for.

“Fine,” Derek rolls his eyes as they get thrown into the character select screen.

 

“Stiles! You better be up! You’re going to be late son,” the sheriff shouts as he makes his way out the door.

Stiles groans, snuggling into his pillow and smacking his lips together. After a few more seconds it sinks in what was shouted at the boy and his eyes fly open. He lets out a stream of ‘shit, fucks’ as he rushes out of bed, throwing on clothes.

He ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step and slips, tumbling onto the floor, landing on his still bruised back. Stiles bites down on his lip, wheezing in pain before slowly picking himself up from the ground. He hobbles over to the door, grabbing his bag and keys from the hook.

On the way to school he git every red light and was running up to the school doors when the warning bell shrilled out through the halls and across the court yard, students piling into the doors and classrooms to their home group. By the time Stiles had slid into the classroom the teacher was half way through the role and calling his name out. “Here miss!” He exclaimed, sitting in his usual seat next to the door for easy exits.

The teacher gave him a brief smile before continuing to call out his class mates names. Stiles began to glance behind him and his eyes fell on Jackson and his pose who were sitting the exact seat behind him. Fuck. 

“Hey faggot!” Jackson smirks at him, his friends laughing at the insult.

Stiles turned back around, facing the front of the classroom and blocking out the next string of abuse pouring from the jock’s mouth. It worked for a couple of minutes until the jock slammed his foot into the back of his chair, launching the boy forward whilst Jackson used his free leg to pull the chair out from under him.

Stiles’ landed on his butt with a thud and the cackles of laughter around him. His face burnt bright red and his ass hurt, but he just stood up slowly, grabbing the chair back and sitting down. “Stiles, are you okay?” Mrs Hale questioned.

Stiles looked down at his desk and gave her a short nod, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. “Sorry miss, I slipped from my chair. You know, just being clumsy old me!” Stiles exclaimed in mock happiness. 

She gave him a weird look then glared at the boys behind hem. “Derek, stay in after home group, I need to talk to you about something,” Mrs Hale said to her son.

Jackson groaned behind Stiles and whispered, “This is your fault faggot. He’s in trouble with mummy because of you, I hope you’re ready for first break.”

Stiles just ignored them and waited for the first period bell. Double legal studies always cheered him up after dealing with Jackson’s shitty self.  
“Derek, why are you friends with those assholes,” Mrs Hale grumbles, staring down her son.  
Derek glares down at his feet, knowing better then to look her in the eye whilst she’s in a mood. His wolf is clawing at his insides and howling for forgiveness for putting his Alpha in a mood. “Derek, just… Be nice to Stiles okay? His mother died during the school break, I know he seems happy but I think he is just distracting himself from it. Sheriff Stilinski is picking up all the hours he can to provide for the boy without having to look at him. If you could, can you get the boys to leave him alone,” Mrs Hale asks, sliding her hand under Derek’s chin, lifting his head up to make him look her in the eyes.

Derek’s eyes darted around his mother’s face before the boy swallowed his pride and nodded, instantly glaring back down at the ground, knowing he was going to disappoint his Alpha. Talia sighed, pulling her hand from his face and turning around. “Go to your next class. You only get an hour on the computer tonight as punishment,” She spoke in a deep, rumbling Alpha tone.

Derek let out an annoyed groan before storming out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him. He winced, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, accepting the fact he’s going to regret acting out.

 

“Stiles! Look! Alison is my girlfriend now!” Scott exclaimed, dragging the poor girl over to the canteen table.

Stiles’ looks up at his puppy dog like friend and puts on a false smile. “Good job man, best luck to you guys lasting,” he declares in a happy tone.

Scott gives Stiles a huge, proud smile and plops down onto the bench. “Why aren’t you eating?” Scott asks staring down at Stiles’ untouched food.

Stiles shrugs, “it looks gross,” he mumbles.

Scott gives the boy a huge smile and from a plastic bag pulls out a medium sized box full of curly fries, “Tell me, who is the best friend ever?” Scott taunts, holding the box out of reach from the now salivating boy.

“Scott! Please! I’m sooo hungry, give me, give me!” Stiles exclaims, leaning over the table, his knees propped up on the bench to get better leverage.

The smile drops off of Scott’s face after a couple of seconds of laughing, his eyes locked on something behind Stiles. Stiles stop his frantic waving for the fries and gives the boy a confused look.  
“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks, confused.

Scott snaps out of his glare like trance and shakes his head, mumbling “don’t worry about it,” but before he can stop the boy, Stiles turns around to catch Derek Hale glaring at him.

“Oh,” Stiles whispers sadly, turning back around so he doesn’t have to see the gorgeous, green eyed male glaring at him. 

Stiles has had a crush on Derek Hale since as long as he remembers. He first started crushing on the boy in primary school, back when Derek’s ears where too big for his face and the boy was stick thin. Stiles watched the boy develop through life and has always wanted to get close to the other boy. Sadly the moment high school started, the other boy was snatched up by the popular kids and took to glaring at Stiles.

Scott hands the depressed looking boys the curly fries and gives Alison a worried look.


	3. Glitches and Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long.  
> It's a little all over the place now which is annoying me as well.  
> I'm sorry about it taking so long, I've just been so busy with a research paper

“Alpha! Alpha! Why aren’t you talking you ass,” Stiles grumbles, staring at Derek’s black skype camera.

Derek stays silent, chewing on his thumb nail in the pitch black room.

Stiles’ furrows his brow in confusion, scrunching his nose up in annoyance. “If you don’t want to play with me, just tell me man,” he mumbles.

Derek lets out a harsh, rough sigh before clearing his throat and turning his bedside lamp on. “Sorry… I was just thinking about something that happened at school today,” Derek states, trying to give off a ‘don’t ask’ attitude. 

“Aw you big sook! Tell me what happened! Momma Pansy is here for you,” Stiles coos before laughing.

Derek can’t help but smile then, all his worries and anxieties leaving his body at the sight of the skinny, pale chest jumping in laughter.

“You’re an idiot man,” Derek huffs out a laugh, “just pissed that my mother thinks she can get involved in friend’s stuff.”

Stiles’ goes completely silent, his chest stilling. Derek tilts his head in confusion, thinking back over what he just said and trying to figure out what he said wrong. “At least you have a mother to…No, don’t worry. That sounds annoying, oh well. What do you want to play,” he starts off quiet and sad before changing into a faux-happy voice.

It then hits Derek. He remembers during an earlier conversation, close to when they first met, that Stiles’ mother was killed in a car crash very recently. He couldn’t even being to imagine how much it rips Stiles apart not to know his mother as Derek has grown up with his huge pack, always having his siblings, parents, grandparents, uncles and aunties around. He was never alone at home.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s play Skyforge, we need to get our prestige up! 70 thousand here we come,” Derek exclaims happily.

“Oh, I completely forgot about that game, we haven’t played that in like a week,” Stiles laughs.

Derek just smiles, opening up My.com to launch the game. Only for it to crash. “Oh for fuck sake,” Derek grunts.  
Stiles just bursts out laughing and starts taunting Derek whilst he finally gets the game open and running.

Only for it to crash again.

Derek slams his head hard into the computer desk, just missing the keyboard and the mouse. Stiles freezes, seeing black spikey hair and a strong jaw bone, Derek moving too fast for Stiles to actually see his face.

Derek just continues sulking on his computer desks until the familiar loading screen music starts up through his head phones. “Finally,” Derek grumbles, sitting back up whilst Stiles is distracted reading the Pantheon messages.

“This game really doesn’t like you much man,” Stiles chuckles. 

Derek’s eye just twitches, knowing if he retaliates, Stiles will never let him live down raging at a computer game in its beta stages.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Derek traces his tongue down the pale, gorgeous throat, licking over the protruding Adam’s apple, down the lanky chest before circling over the pretty perky pink nipples. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Derek growls out against the nipple, causing the body to shake and moan.

With one hand he circles and plucks at the sensitive nipple whilst his mouth suckles on the other, his tongue swirling around the pink nub. The body quivers and moans, hands grabbing and lacing through his hair as the body pushes up into him, thrashing and moaning. “Such a good little slut,” Derek growls, his mouth vibrating against the sensitive nub.

The body moans once more, crying out a faint call of ‘Derek’ causing the man to laugh. “So greedy,” he huffs.

Derek hand slides down to the prominent hip bone, his mouth licking and sucking downwards, circling the belly button before his teeth latch onto the hip bone. He sucks on the bone, his teeth and tongue toying with the sensitive skin. The body continues to thrash and moan under him, the hips jolting up greedily. 

Derek lets out a dark chuckle, his hand sliding down the hip bone as he continues to bruise up the pretty pink skin. His hand slides under the waistband of the lace panties, and continues down, fingers brushing up against wiry hair. His hand wraps around the hard member, already leaking. “Derek!” Stiles screams out.

Derek wakes up with a jolt, drowning in sweat. “What the ever loving fuck,” Derek sneers, disgusted with himself for having a sexual dream about some scrawny freak.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A large, meaty hand has his shoulder in a bruising grip, his face is pressed hard into the cold sharp metal lockers, the ridges cutting into his cheek. Blood drips down his face from the cut. Hot breath fans across the back of his neck. “You’re nothing but a filthy fucking faggot,” the deep voice snarls.

“I’m going to fucking teach you how faggots deserve to be treated,” the voice growls out, before the hand spins Stiles around, slamming his back up the locker.

Derek glares at the boy before throwing his fist into the boy’s face, making Stiles’ skull rebound off the hard metal. His vision starts to blur and despite his best efforts to stay awake, the second punch knocks the boy out cold.


	4. All a Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek was wrong. He isn't the brightest.
> 
> Also I am sorry, I've been so caught up with getting all my assignments out of the way but I promise now to try and post one chapter every week as I can now work on new chapters during my free lessons!  
>  I'm sorry but I just love fox Stiles

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It’s cold.

“Son?” 

That was his father’s voice, wasn’t it? 

Stiles tries to open his eyes but it’s just so hard, they’re so heavy. “His eyes are moving, he’s finally awake,” his father sighs in relief. 

Stiles opens his eyes and is almost instantly blinding by the bright white light above him. “Oh gods,” he groans, feeling like he had been hit by a truck. “What happened?” Stiles questions, moving a head up to hold at his pained head only for his fingers to meet soft fabric. 

He jolts up from the bed and instantly regrets it, his vision swimming and head feeling like it’s going to float away. “You were attacked at school, but don’t worry, we are going to charge the boy with assault I promise,” Mr Stilinski growls.

“Don’t bother, it was probably my fault,” Stiles groans, holding his head in his hands, “I don’t want anything done about it this time, if it happens again sure go guns blazing daddy’o.”

His dad goes silent, “I can’t lose you too,” he finally whispers after a few moments.  
“Don’t be silly,” Stiles states, letting go of his head and leaning over to hug his father, “It’ll take more than whatever happened to kill me. What did happen? Was I hit with a bus or some shit?”

Before he can answer, Scott falls into the room and rushes over to the hospital bed, “Dude! You’re alive! I was so scared,” he shouts, causing Stiles’ head to pound.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek growled, slamming his hand through his bedroom wall. He can’t fucking believe that little faggot thought it was okay to implant fucking sex dream into his head. Derek isn’t gay. He knows this. He’s attracted to girls, girls like Kate. God he wants to fuck Kate. His family would kill him for sleeping with an older human but it’s what he wants so bad.

He opens up his laptop and sends Kate a message, only to get no reply much to his disappointment. First pussy hasn’t responded and now Kate? The world is just out to get him today. His mother is furious with him and has locked him in his bedroom, telling him to be prepared for the police to come and throw him in a holding cell until his court date. He was the stupid one for attacking a police officer’s son but the kid deserved it for making him think about that thin body and sharp, lickable hips.

Fuck. The kid is still doing it when he’s probably dead?

Derek is prepared for the fuck that he has probably completely ruined his life. He knows he was stupid and put too much force onto the weak pathetic human but he was just so angry. He was congratulated by Jackson, his group where the only ones to witness the attack, the boys even giving Stiles’ body a few hard kicks each before another student had stumbled upon them and screamed for help. All the boys where grabbed by security and held until their parents arrived. He felt sick knowing he’d probably killed the only thing keeping the Sheriff sane but he couldn’t help it the faggot enchanted him or something. He was probably an incubus trying to get a meal or something.

There was a knock on his door before his mother came in. She took a deep breath before talking to her aggressive son. “Stiles is awake and has requested that no one is to be charged this time, of course the agreement was that if it happened again, you and your friends would be charged with both accounts okay?” Mrs Hale states.

Derek is surprised to find himself to be relieved over this.

“But it has also been discovered that you would have killed him if he wasn’t supernatural. I hope you are aware that you could have started a war if you killed the pup,” Mrs Hale growls, trying to keep calm.

“We have remained civil with the fox clan for 30 years and if it wasn’t for Stiles not wanting any harm to come to you, you’d probably be dead now,” Mrs Hale breaths out.

“Wait, he’s not an incubus?” Derek asks in confusion.  
“What? Why would he be?” She tilts her head in confusion. 

Derek shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he mumbled, “I’m guessing I’ll need to go in and apologies for this misunderstanding now don’t I?”  
“Mmhhmmm,” she mumbled, “his clan is the reason I did not want you bullying him, our pack moved onto their land and live her under a treaty, we are outnumbered in this town and another mistake like this could result in us having to move to another state.”

Derek’s face scrunched up in confusion, how could wolves be beaten by foxes? Maybe it was due to how cunning they are. He finishes the conversation with his mother, changing into his normal black shirt and jeans before making his way out the house. He takes the car to the hospital and gets lost in the hallways as he always does before he came to the hall Stiles was in. 

He could hear Stiles and Scott talking, their conversation being Stiles complaining that he doesn’t have super healing due to the ash which was somehow placed on his body before he was attacked. That was also Derek’s fault. In his defense he thought it would prove Stiles to be a incubus as it only reacts in that way if the person is supernatural. Stiles just was the wrong type of supernatural. 

Derek opens his phone, sending off a quick Skype message to Pussy, stating that he’s at the hospital to visit his father and that he’ll be on later before he closed the phone and walked up to the door. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
“NO! You’re evil, get out,” Scott shrieked, flailing his arms in attempts to get Derek out of the room.  
“You’re nothing but an evil bully! You’re not allowed to finish Stiles off or I’ll get Denton to spray you for being a bad dog! I’ll even neuter you!” Scott threated, body blocking Derek from Stiles. 

“Um, buddy, thanks and all but if he came with murderous intent, he wouldn’t have been able to open the door,” Stiles trails off, eyes closed and trying to deal with the pounding headache and aching stomach. 

“I just came to apologize, I was under the impression that you were a demon that needed exterminating,” Derek states, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“What? Me? A demon? Jesus man, you’re a wolf aren’t you? Demons smell like death,” Stiles asks, he would be laughing at the ridiculous statement if it wasn’t for the amount of pain he was in.

Derek goes silent for a few moments before stating, “Sex demons smell sweet,” and walking out the door.

Due to Scott wanting to kill Derek, he couldn’t open the door to chase the man down, as well, Scott isn’t the best at thinking rationally.

“Well, that was weird” Stiles mumbles, taking a sip of water before falling asleep, leaving Scott confused and trying to make sense of what Derek meant by that.


	5. The Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow been a while hasn't it?  
> Sorry I've just been so caught up in the rush of year 12  
> On the plus side I've finished all my work and just need to study now!  
> Tbh I only got around to this due to procrastination  
> Though I can't wait to see how this develops!

Stiles wakes up later in the hospital, his body aching but no longer bruised or bleeding. He reaches a hand of the side of the bed, trying to find his phone on the bedside table. He find the phone, but ends up pushing it off the side of the bedside table. The phone makes a loud thump as it hits the floor, the sound of shattering glass fillings his ears. He cringes, moping back into the bed before reaching over the side, body half hanging off the bed to grab the phone.

He looks at the phone, the brightness blinding on his sensitive eyes. The time reads 2:30 AM and he has five notifications, one from Skype, one from Scott and the rest are Facebook notifications. He opens Scott’s message first, his friend had tried to find him when he was missing and wanted to know where he was. He flicks the message away, writing a mental note to write a witty comeback. He browses through his Facebook notifications, most of which just being friend requests before he opens Skype. It was a message from Alpha.

‘You there?  
No?  
I’m going to the hospital to visit my father, just a minor work accident, talk later’

Stiles groans, head falling back against the uncomfortable pillow. He missed their ranked date. He quickly taps away at the phone, apologizing to Alpha and explaining that he had an accident and was currently stuck in hospital overnight. To try and ease Alpha’s concerns, he mentions how he’s fine now and will be discharged tomorrow to play if Alpha is on.

He sets the phone down on the side of the bed, trying to get comfortable in the stiff, uncomfortable, medicinal smelling bed. His phone buzzes the moment he gets comfortable, causing him to whine in despair before lifting the phone up, sliding out of his comfortable position to view the message.

‘That’s not good  
Are you okay man?

I won’t be able to play, I got grounded for something that happened at school  
Don’t wanna talk about it tbh’

Stiles takes a deep breath, wincing afterwards at the pain. What could have his friend Alpha have done to get grounded? Then again, Stiles has never been grounded so he wouldn’t know the lengths that would have to be taken to result in being grounded. He taps out a quick message, asking why Alpha is still awake, but after clicking send, he falls back asleep.

 

Derek responds to Pussy, saying how he just can’t sleep. After a couple of minutes he just assumes that Pussy had fallen back asleep and throws his phone across the room, luckily for him, he isn’t in his bed room. After coming home he had multiple tantrums, his wolf being unsettled and upset for an unknown reason. He kept lashing out, trying to attack anyone who disrupted him, due to this he was thrown into the padded room in the basement. He hadn’t been in here since he was 12, it was for a similar reason too. His wolf just got so agitated and aggressive. He could never figure out the root to his problems but they fixed themselves until now.

He sits down on the padded floor, sections having been ripped up from his outburst as he was thrown in here. He hates being in this room, as a child, it was always so scary and empty. At least now he has his phone to distract him. He had hoped that Pussy would have stayed up and talked to him, he was worried for the boy. He was hoping he wouldn’t be in here for too long. His parents were very angry with him though, his mother being more furious then she ever has been at him. He knew he fucked up, but he had a good reason! The little vixen had planted obscene, gay thoughts into his brain.

Derek came to the conclusion that it was the work of a trickster. He, the Derek Hale, could never like a male. He wanted to have sex with a girl, lots of girls. Girls like Kate. Thin, blonde, petite but large breasts. It’s what every boy wants to sink into. He knew he wanted to. Surprisingly though, whenever he got off, it was never to an image or thought, he just did it to get off and feel good. It didn’t mean anything. Of course he had flashes of pale skin, moans and hands gripping at his back whilst he had wet dreams but that was probably his mind trying to create a perfect female. 

He could never be gay. No wolf was gay. He knew gay people but they were all human and imperfect. And incubuses aren’t even gay, they are just male sex demons, and demons don’t have a gender, they just take on forms that others find attractive but tend to stick to the male form. Who wouldn’t love to entice any girl to have sex with you? It sounded like a great deal if you ignore the murder after sex. 

Pale white, mole spotted skin slides against him, hips grinding down and a heavy moan in his ear, calling out his name. A pale neck stretches back, the head useable but the neck, god the fucking neck, begging to be bitten and marked.

Derek shakes his head, now is not the time for these thoughts. He has a problem at hand. He’s trapped inside this room until his parents are no longer furious at him.

 

“Come on, we need to drop by the Hale’s, they’ve invited us over for lunch,” the sheriff states, handing the nurse the release forms. 

She flashes them a quick smile before turning back to her computer screen. “Ugh, I just want to go home and play games,” Stiles whines, leaning against his dad and acting like a child.  
“Straighten up, if it makes you feel better, Derek won’t be there,” the sheriff laughs, pushing the boy away.

Stiles pouts but follows his dad, relaxing at the knowledge of Derek not being present. He gets into the car, buckling up and waiting for his dad to drive. He hates being a passenger, he prefers having full control over the vehicle but for now he’ll keep his mouth shut. It’s a long ride to the Hale household and he’d rather not irritate his dad.


	6. Lunch With The Hales

The forest surrounding the Hale household was lush and thick. Stiles always wants to just run around like a lunatic there. He would give anything to be allowed to transform and frolic around the preserve. The deeper they went through the roads, the more he wanted to turn and jump out of the car, it just looked like so much fun. The trip was over the moment he built up enough confidence to do just that though, and before he realized, the car had been parked in front of the Hale mansion.

The house used to belong to the previous leader of the Beacon Hill’s fox clan and was well known throughout the community, but after his passing, no one could bring themselves to live in there. When the Hale’s came through, under threat and begging for a place to hide, it worked all too well. They tended to stay away from one another most of the time, only coming together with the fox kin to help resolve issues, talk about possible threats and to keep the peace treaty. It was a simple and effective treaty and it had saved the Hale’s many times. Werewolves weren’t liked but where well known to those aware of supernatural creatures. They were seen as dangerous and unpredictable by many other supernatural and hunters. 

He stepped out of the car, marveling at the beauty of the house, following his dad like a wide-eyed tourist onto the porch. His dad raised a hand, knocking softly on the door, they would hear it, no need to cause a racket. The moment his fist tapped on the door, it was pulled open by a five year old girl with piggy tails. She stared at them for a second before throwing herself at the sheriff, begging to be picked up. He laughed, picking her up and holding her before walking into the house. Stiles watched in confusion, he forgot that his dad was so well known in the community.

Stiles follows him in, breathing in the scent of a family home and everyone within it. He catches the fresh scent of Derek and freezes for a second before realizing it’s too faint to be close, the werewolf is probably running around the preserve. “Welcome!” Talia Hales says, leaning against the kitchen counter as her husband happily cooks. 

“Hello Talia, nice to see you again,” the sheriff beams.   
“Nice to see you too John, I’m so sorry about our son’s actions, he was under the impression that your son was a demon for some reason,” Talia laughs, shaking the sheriff’s hand.   
“He is a spaz at time, though I am concerned that the fact he’s supernatural was caught under his disguise,” the sheriff stated, not even showing any concern. 

Stiles awkwardly leans against the wall, staring down at the 15 year old girl, who he thinks is Cora based off of age. The Hale family has an eldest daughter who is in collage, a 15 year old and two 5 year old twins. They only have the one son though, Derek. “Hi?” Stiles tries to be friendly but comes off confused.

The girl blinks at him. “Can I see your fox ears?” She asks.  
“Cora! You can’t just ask people that,” Talia laughs, waving her daughter away.   
The little girl is almost asleep on his father’s shoulder.

God this is so awkward.

 

Derek catches a sweet scent. He doesn’t know who it belongs to, only that they must look as gorgeous as they smell. He’s never smelt anything like it. It has been too long since he has allowed himself to fully transform into his wolf. All he can smell is a gorgeous, ripe, fox in his house and he wants them. He wants to pin them down, fuck them through the floor and protect them from the world. He’s never felt this way before, but he knows he wants whoever is in his house. 

He prowls around the room, lashing out when he thinks he’s found the door, only to fail to break out. He whines in distress as the scent gets further into the house, harder for him to smell due to how deep underground he is. He throws his head back, and howls. 

 

Stiles shivers, hearing the faint sound of a sorrowful howl and he wants to hide away. It takes a lot not to transform and hide under the couch. Everyone else in the house is suddenly on edge until Talia sooths them, stating that it must be Derek. She makes a joke about him being a cry baby due to him being banned from electronics. Stiles settles some, ignoring the fact that Derek may be a gamer because, well, Stiles doesn’t need to like him even more after the other day. 

The table is set and everyone sits down, Stiles being seated between the two twins who insist that they are old enough to eat by themselves. He watches the girls, shoveling the food into their mouths and trying to talk at the same time. Stiles can’t really judge them, he does the same thing and he’s 17. 

The family is lovely, it’s been so long since Stiles had actually sat down at a table and eaten with a group of people outside of school. It feels nice to sit and eat in a family setting. He wishes he could have a friendly, warm and open setting like this for every at home meal. At this moment, he envies Derek, he wants his life. He wishes even more that Derek didn’t hate him.


End file.
